This invention relates to portable shooting weapons of the type wherein the shooting mechanism is actuated by a trigger, such as, for example, pistols, guns, arbaletes, underwater-fishing guns or the like, and more particularly to the triggers for these weapons.
In this type of weapon, the problem has arisen to adjust or regulate the extent of protrusion of the trigger in order to match the anatomical configuration of each user's hand, for the purpose of obtaining a quicker and swifter response to the shooting command and of obtaining an optimum gripping of the weapon.